This invention relates to a structure which is reinforced by laggings of high wear-resistance.
Conventionally, for preventing the wear of the surface of a conveyor belt or pulley, or the inner surface of a hopper receiving ore or gravel, the laggings having high hardness and wear resistance are attached to or embedded in these substrates.
However, the effective area of laggings for wear resistance is very small relative to the total area of the surface of the substrate, although the laggings occupy considerable space in the substrates.
Furthermore, such laggings tend to be easily peeled off from the surface of the substrate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lagging-reinforced structure where the laggings have sufficient effective wear-resistance area relative to the total surface of the substrate and can considerably prolong the life of the structure by minimizing the wear of the suructures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lagging-reinforced structure where the laggings are firmly secured to the structure so that the peeling-off of the laggings can be effectively prevented.
In summary, the present invention discloses a lagging-reinforced structure which comprises a substrate, a lining coated on the upper surface of said substrate, a plurality of laggings embedded in said lining, said laggings having an anchoring portion at the embedded end thereof, and said laggings made of a material of high hardness and high wear resistance.